Qui est le plus dérangé!
by mirabelle b
Summary: Petit OS, slash . Danny ressent beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour Don. Que va-t-il arrriver en pleine rue de New-York?


Fait chaud dans les rues de New York

Allonger sur son canapé, les mains derrière la tête Danny contemplait le plafond de son salon d'un air pensif. Il fallait vraiment être dérangé pour tomber en amour avec un homme et de plus son meilleur ami, de son très macho et viril ami. Comment accepter le fait de découvrir qu'à trente ans on n'est plus hétérosexuel mais bisexuel. Jamais auparavant il avait eu des penchants pour la gente masculine alors pourquoi aujourd'hui. D'autant plus que Don n'avait pas l'air attiré par les hommes lui non plus.

Fallait vraiment être dérangé, pour embrasser Don en pleine rue de New York à 13h00 sur Broadway Streets. Quelle tête il avait fait ce Don, à mourir de rire. Mais en fait personne n'avait rit, ni Don, ni Mac, ni Stella. Tout le groupe l'avait regardé comme si un troisième œil venait de s'ouvrit en plein milieu de son front. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il avait beau retourner les évènements dans sa tête et ne saisissait toujours pas. La sensation de chaleur qui l'avait envahi, sentant poindre une érection juste à regarder Don. Il avait empoigné Don la main derrière sa tête et l'embrassa sur la bouche dans un baiser baveux. Un vrai baiser, il en rêvait encore, tellement c'était bon.

Danny fut dérangé dans sa rêverie par des coups à sa porte. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité, il se leva à regret se passa une main sur le visage et ouvrit pour voir un Don, échevelé, son affreuse cravate de travers, son veston déchiré, la lèvre du bas fendue ou s'épandait un peu de sang. Avant que Danny put dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Don entra dans l'appartement, ferma la porte d'un coup pied attrapa Danny, le plaqua contre le mur et entreprit de l'embrassé, lui écartelant les jambes de son genoux, il semblait à Danny que Don c'était changé en pieuvre, huit mains le tâtaient et le caressaient, la langue très experte de Don visitait toutes les cavités de sa bouche jusqu'aux amygdales. Obligé d'arrêter histoire de respirer, les deux hommes se regardèrent et un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres un peu boursouflées de Don. Danny répondit à ce fameux sourire a la Flack, grogna doucement lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent. Messer passa un doigt sur la lèvre fendue de son ami, celui-ci lui répondit seulement « me suis battu pour défendre ta réputation Messer» « plus rien à perdre maintenant Flack»

Danny se réveilla en sursaut et fut désappointé de voir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se leva déçu et se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsque des coups résonnèrent à sa porte, il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu ce moment, secouant la tête il ouvrit, Don était là en chair et en os mais cette fois bien coiffé et son affreuse cravate bien nouée et pas de lèvre fendue, Danny fut un peu chagriné de ne pas voir le Don de son rêve, comme il venait pour parler Don le poussa dans l'appartement en fermant la porte de son pied et agrippa Danny par la nuque.

- T'es dérangé ou quoi Messer, m'embraser a pleine gueule au milieu de la rue. Ça va pas la tête? Rugit Don nez à nez avec Danny.  
- Désolé Don, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
- Ne recommence jamais ça Danny, sinon notre amitié pourrait en pâtir.  
- Promis, tu as raison Don je ne...  
- Mais tu vas devoir te faire pardonner.  
- Bien sur, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, alors demande ce que tu veux.

- Tu en es sur Danny.  
- Oui.  
- Alors déshabille-toi au plus vite et viens m'embrasser, juste la pensée de t'avoir dans mes bras m'a fait de l'effet toute la journée.

Danny debout regardait Don avec de grands yeux de poissons frit, ne sachant quelle attitude prendre. Don une lueur taquine dans les yeux s'approcha de Danny.

- Je sais ce que tu pense Danny, mais rassure-toi, il n'y a pas que toi qui soit dérangé.  
- Oh!  
- Il n'y a que toi par exemple qui sois assez dérangé pour réaliser ses fantasmes dans les rues de New York en plein cœur d'après-midi.

Fin


End file.
